


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hat

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [34]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves Fraser's hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hat




End file.
